Moody's Light
Ghost Swamp gas}} The legend of Moody's Light is a ghost light legend hailing from a road between the towns of Rensselar and Francesville, Indiana. Manifestations *Ghost lights Background The story goes that a farmer named Moody lived with his wife and two daughters in a farmhouse just off the road. One evening he arrived home to find his family mutilated and stabbed repeatedly. Authorities investigated, but found nothing. As time passed after his family's burial, Moody slowly became depressed and unhinged, allowing his farm to fall into disrepair. One morning, a neighboring farmer came across Moody hanging from a tree, having committed suicide to join his family in death. Shortly after, local farmers began reporting a mysterious lantern-like light floating through the cornfields. The legend goes that this is Moody's ghost, searching the cornfield for his family's killer. Notable Accounts |-|Account #1=''We visited Moody Road on April 11, 2003. It was 50 degrees outside with clear skies and quite breezy. We really had know idea what this light was going to look like. We had never seen a picture of it and the stories that we had heard is that it chases you and it moves from side to side. So we started off at the intersection of Meridian and Division facing South. We flashed our lights three times and drove the 1.5 miles down to the end of Meridian. We turned around and found this tree stump (it was hard to find, especially at night, it's right past the tree that is still there on the same side). We parked at the tree stump and flashed our lights three times again. Then we looked North and we saw this orangish light. It looked like a street light. And we thought it could be except it would go away and then come back every so often. The light would go from orange to red and from big to small. It never got any closer or any farther away from where it was at. Thinking ahead and being smart (like always) we brought a pair of binoculars to get a closer view of the light. When we looked though the binoculars we could see three different lights. Then it would be four, then sometimes it would be two or one and then sometimes nothing. When we didn't use the binoculars the three or four lights look like one single light, just brighter. People have said that the light is just lights from the cars going down Highway 49 (since Highway 49 is a about two miles almost directly north of Meridian Road) and some have even said it's swamp gas. We drove down to the end of Meridian so we could get the best look at the light. It still seemed to be pretty far away. Since that was as far as the road went we got the best picture we could of the light. We still have know idea what causes this light. We are pretty sure that it isn't a ghost, but other than that we really have know idea. We might have to go back there and find out the real cause of the light.'' sic -angelfire.com |-|Account #2='' I've been there a couple of times. That tree that Moody supposedly hung himself from is now a stump that has satanic symbols carved into it. Satanists used to hang animals from that tree so they cut it down to a stump. The first time I went there was like a scary movie. We had trouble finding the place because all of the roads there look the same. All gravel roads with corn fields on each side. We got to this old church that was converted into a home to ask for directions. This old woman answered the door and we asked how to find Moody's Road. In an eerie voice she said "oh, you don't want to go there. That place is evil." Then either her sister or friend came and said "yeah, that place is evil. You don't want to really go there, do you?" So they gave us directions but again warned us. There's this gravel road called Moody Road. You get about a hundred feet or so away from that stump. It is suggested to flash your lights three times but both times I've been there we didn't need to. There's a soft incline about 150 yds ahead. First there was a yellowish light that looked to be coming from an old fashioned lantern. It would get closer slowly. Then we saw another light. A green one that was also coming closer very slowly. The lights came over that little hill in the road. We tried to chase down that light but as the legend says, you can't catch it. At the end of the road is absolutely nothing. There's a dropoff into a field of nothing and there is no source for that light that can be explained. Whether or not the legend is real, the lights definitely are.'' sic -jnormanii Trivia *This legend could also be categorized as a Phenomenon. Gallery Photo Gallery Moody.jpg|An alleged photo of the light Moody2.jpg|An alleged photo of the light Video Gallery Category:Hauntings Category:North American Legends